Barney's Stu-u-u-pendous Birthday
'''Barney's Stu-u-u-pendous Birthday '''is the 20th episode of Barney & Friends, which is also a one-hour special. The special is a crossover between B&F and Our Special Friend Barney. Plot The episode opens at the Imagination Hangout where Kristy, Charles, and Fred are playing a game. After Fred wins, the group puts the game board away. As they do this, Kristy remembers that Barney told them that something special was going to happen that day. Immediately, the boys remember as well, with Charles adding that they were going to plan a party of some sort, but for what? At the school, Jimmy stops by to visit the younger kids (in this case, Marie, Karen, Isaiah and Ethan) who are trying to remember the same thing. Jimmy suggests that they should check the calendar, which leads the kids at the school as well as the hangout to sing "There Are Seven Days." About the same time, they notice that it's Barney's birthday. Mario Cannoli, finishing a delivery, overhears them and, after Barney comes to life, the purple guy immediately notices him. After sending Barney into the hall, he and Jimmy tell the kids that their friends at the Hangout are planning a surprise birthday party for Barney and not to head over there until the others call them. After Mario leaves, Ethan asks Barney about how birthdays are celebrated across the globe. To answer this, Barney shows different celebrations on the Adventure Screen from a Mexican fiesta (complete with a piñata) to a party in Norway where they go "Fishing for Ice Cream." Jimmy adds that in his Spanish class, whenever someone has a birthday, they sing "Happy Birthday" in Spanish and proceeds to do so. Baby Bop shows up soon afterwards and accidentally spills the beans about a party later that day. The kids cover it up saying that the school is having a party that night. Regardless, in song, Baby Bop explains how she can't wait. Ricky arrives and tells Barney and the others the story of Pandora's Box to explain to Baby Bop that while waiting is hard, good things come to those who are patient. The box in the story reminds the group that they still need to make presents for Barney, so with help from the Barney Bag, most of the friends head up to the treehouse to make them, while Barney waits on the Playground. Meanwhile at the Hangout, the older kids are setting up for Barney's party. BJ and Riff show up to lend a hand and, in no time, the garden is decorated with streamers and balloons galore. Immediately, Kristy runs into the Hangout and calls the Treehouse. Barney answers and finally hears about the surprise at the Hangout. As soon as he wraps up the call, Baby Bop and other kids bring their presents down and the crew heads off for the Hangout. As soon as they arrive, they're welcomed to the party by BJ, Riff, and the older kids. The group begins playing some party games like Musical Chairs, Pin the Tail on the Donkey... er, Dinosaur, and even some Go Fish and Hot Potato. Then, they decide that Barney should open his presents. The kids give Barney a drawing they made of him, complete with a poem. BJ gives Barney a basketball, Riff gives him some maraccas he made, and Baby Bop gives him a paper heart she cut out. Ricky shows up again to give Barney a storybook about him and his friends. There's just one problem, though. The older kids forgot to get Barney a present, as they soon explain to him sadly. Barney states that while presents are nice, it's the thought that counts. He adds that everyone gave him a present, in a sense, because they're all special friends to him. Jake and the Cannolis arrive soon afterwards and explain that they too have a present. Mr. Cannoli reveals the cake they brought for Barney and lights the candles. The group sings "Barney's Birthday Song," but as they wrap up, Jake mentions there's another surprise for Barney. He whistles and many other friends (including the rest of the cast for both series) arrive at the party. After they sing Happy Birthday To You, the purple guy makes a wish and blows out the candles, nearly blowing the party hats off the table. Once they have the cake, Barney mentions that this was the best birthday he's ever had and thanks them for the party. In return, some of the others tell him how he's helped them out. Marie mentions how Barney introduced her to the others and Kristy remembers how Barney taught her how to skate. In addition, Jimmy brings up how Barney helped him make friends and Mario remembers how Barney taught him just to be himself. Everyone's here, but the party's not done yet. Mario suggests that everyone should sing a song that they know for Barney, none other than "I Love You" of course. Once they wrap up the song, confetti drops onto the garden and the group starts celebrating once again. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Mario Cannoli *Mr. Cannoli *Karen B&F Cast *Marie *Chris *Joey *Isaiah *Sophia *Ethan "Our Special Friend" cast *Jimmy *Kristy *Fred *Jake *Charles *Ricky the Traveler Songs #Barney Theme Song #There Are Seven Days #Feliz Cumpleaños (Happy Birthday to You (Spanish)) #I Just Can't Wait #The Barney Bag #Gonna Have a Party #She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain #Pop Goes the Weasel #Games #Everyone is Special #Birthday Medley: Barney's Birthday Song/Happy Birthday to You #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Extended Script http://custom-barney-episode.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Stu-u-u-u-pendous_Birthday_(Script) Trivia *The card for Barney that the kids make is an homage to the Season's premiere episode, where the group does something similar for then-new friend Marie. *References to previous Barney birthday episodes are sprinkled about the episode, particularly to "Happy Birthday Barney" and "It's Your Birthday, Barney". Category:Barney & Friends